ThornBreaker Espinas
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = ドスジャギィ|colwidth = 1}}Thornbreaker Espinas is a Deviant of Espinas that has part of his horn cut of and did not find any Aptonoth to feast on instead it ate fruits from trees. Physiology More dangerous than other species Thornbreaker have poison on his back spikes some of his wingspikes and has a larger left horn and is capable of summoning thorn roots from the ground. although it has sharp teeth it will sometimes eat fruits from trees if their food source is gone though this happens rarely. Behavior Just like regular Espinas it will sleep in a cave. once woken up it will roar and then spit a fire ball. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain It is the Apex Predator of the Great Forest, Ancient Forest and Wildspire Waste. But is outclassed by the likes of Zenaserisu and Deviljho. Behavior Towards Other Monsters It will react aggressive to packs of Jagras and Velociprey. It mainly feasts on Aptonoth but if it cant find any it will feast on fruit instead. Tracks Information about what tracks the monster leaves that hunters can use to find it. Specific Locale Interactions Information about environmental interactions the monster has only in certain locales. (eg. a monster that has special attacks with vines cannot use those attacks unless its an an area and locale with them) Special Behaviors If not engaged in fighting and there are no Aptonoth in the area it will feast on fruits. Cutscenes None Abilities It has all of Espinas, Orange Espinas and PearlWhite Espinas Attacks some are upgraded and has 7 new ones Charge and Hipcheck: It first charges at the hunter before hipchecking (it does not have as wide of a hitbox as Plesioth). Quadruple fire ball: It spits 4 giant fire balls Root tail swipe: It swipes his tail sending thorn roots from the ground before doing another tail swipe to destroy the roots. False Charge: It will preform a fake charge taunt before jumping in the air spitting 2 fireballs. Stomp root: It will stomp once summoning roots from the ground before smashing its tail on the ground and destroying them. Explosive bite: it will bite once causing a explosion (if hit causes Fireblight, Paralysis and lethal poison thorn dance:its most powerfull move it will first stomp twice before roaring in the air summoning roots and then charges all around the area destroying them and damaging hunters who are trapped in them. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: Blood veins around his eyes will glow and all posion attacks now cause lethal poison. *Tired State: It will drool poison. and it will fall down if preforming any jumping attacks Mounts it can be mounted though it causes if mounted poison so be carefull Ecology *Taxonomy *Habitat Range It lives in most forest regions but can also be found in the Wildspire Waste *Ecological Niche Even more agressive and territorial than regular Espinas it will defend its territory even if a zenaserisu or deviljho is invading. *Biological Adaptations Having larger left horns and poison on their spikes it is dangerous to try to mount them always bring antidotes *Behavior It will react agressive to everything velociprey, espinas, and even Deviljho and Zenaserisu Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Breakable parts its head can be broken twice first the horn on his left is broken and then the horn on his nose its tail can be broken then severed and its back can be broken Physical Damage Effectiveness * Head/Arms/Tail,etc = ✖ ★★★ (★) * Head = ★★ * Wings = ★ * Tail = ✖ Legs = ★★★ Element Effectiveness *Fire =✖ *Water =★★ *Thunder =★★ *Ice =★★★ *Dragon =★★ *Earth =✖ *Wind =✖ Status Effectiveness *Poison =✖ *Sleep =✖ *Paralysis =✖ *Blast =★★★ *Stun =★★★ *Blind =✖ Shiny Item Drops It drops his horns as shiny Material Items It drops drops of poison and his back spikes Slinger Ammo It drops thorn slingers Equipment WIP Carves WIP Quests Interactions With Other Monsters It Will attack anything even monsters that are 2 times bigger. Turf War None Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) it cannot be infected or be hyper Notes it is my first deviant monster Star Level Guide *★★★★★★ Category:Deviant Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster